


Safe Place (Steel Blue Eyes)

by maeumdaero_hae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Slight Age Difference, but only in background, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: short stories from the life of alpha steve and alpha tony with their omega bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tags will update as i add stories.
> 
> any mistake is mine but i did reread this a few times tho if i missed some do tell me! :)
> 
> kudos and comments are much loved! <3 hope you this pretty much self-indulgent story! :)

It was a nice weekend afternoon in which tony doesnt have any meetings to attend to nor contracts to sign and he had fully intended to sleep all day but seems like thats not possible.  
  
He had slept so early the night before that he woke up at 9 this morning. Bucky was very much plastered on his left side and Steve was probably on his second class to teach. Figuring that he might as well let this day be a slow paced day, he never moved from his place and instead pulled the book Steve was reading last night on his bed side table. It was about arts that centered and emerged in world war two. He wouldve picked the book on Bucky's table but his left hand is pretty much stuck between him and his Omega  
  
At first he was laying down facing up while Bucky's face was tucked in his neck, a hand and a feet over his stomach and legs. Tony was pretty much trapped. But an hour and some minutes, his position was making it hard to read, holding the book in front of his face with his left hand. There were a few times the books slipped but thankfully it fell on the pillow. He tried to shift his right hand out in between their body and Bucky grunted but let it out. The alpha sighed, only for Bucky to lay down his head on it and goes back snoring. Face now scrunched in his chest, feet removed to tangle it to Tony's but hands are now curled possessively on his waist.  
  
_Sweet, cuddly omega, _Tony thought fondly  
  
The Alpha melted at that, scenting _soft, warm and pliant_ on his Omega. So he turned and faced bucky, hugging him, letting his right hand hold the book and his left hand on Bucky's hair playing with it. Tony felt a soft purr on Bucky and continued his ministrations. "I'm here, love. It's okay to sleep some more."  
  
Tony cant help but melt at the way Bucky was acting. Tony knows its not the first time this happened but he would always melt and smile whenever the omega was like this. Soft, warm and cuddly on his sleep.  
  
Getting on this part of their relationship had been hard. It took Bucky so long to be confident and sure he wasn't intruding Steve and Tony's relationship. The Alphas would always scent _unsure and scared_ everytime Steve and Tony would talk about what was happening between them three. Longer for the couple to convince Bucky that its okay for him to stay on their penthouse. As they are Alphas, Tony and Steve couldn't stand a day with the comforting scent of a safe and happy omega slowly vanish a day after the(ir) omega would go home to his own apartment. They had done so many embarassing and desperate things just for Bucky's scent to linger for a long time in their penthouse. And much more longer for Bucky to actually sleep with them on the same bed. They had tried multiple times back then but Bucky would always scent of _afraid and worried_ and the two alpha would just let the(ir) omega scent them, letting out scent of _approval, safe and alright_ just for the omega to relax. Those were hard days but its fine now. The three have found the same footings and happy days are what's ahead of them.  
  
That is why, Tony, close to none, would ever move from his place if Bucky, their Omega, is this clingy and cuddly. Its the same with Steve, the only difference is that the blond Alpha would gather Bucky in his embrace, himself, before the Omega could even act on it. Then Steve would sigh and smile at Tony, brushing Bucky's hair out of his face and tracing soft kisses on his forehead.  
  
Lifting to the next page, Tony felt Bucky move his hand from his waist to clutch Tony's shirt on his chest, rubbing his head closer.  
  
"Shh, sleep more, love." Tony pecked Bucky's forehead once more before feeling a soft hum.   
  
**

  
Bucky was faintly aware of the pets and brushes on his hair everytime he came to and every omega instinct he has should push the stranger's hand but the scent of _home, safe and home_ would calm him down. Reminding him that it was his Alpha holding him and he would nuzzle his nose for the scent more and sometimes let himself purr in satisfaction.  
  
He should be scared how home and safe scents the same on two alphas but he figured out a long time ago that it was fine and most importantly he can want and have it.  
  
The next time Bucky came to, he hears a soft sound of pages being changed and a "Shh, sleep more love" so he purrs and does exactly that.  
  
Bucky didn't know how many minutes or hours he's been asleep in his Alpha's arms but he didn't mind. He registered vaguely a british voice saying someone had arrived and a soft sound of a book being closed.  
  
"You ready to wake up, love?" So its tony. The Alpha holding him is Tony. See, this this the downside of scenting home and safe on two alphas. He could differentiate the two based on their built but he was so sleepy and just registered the scents.  
  
Bucky tried to put out a hum but his dry throat couldn't so he nodded a tad bit slower.  
  
"Yeah? Steve has your favorite pasta heating on the kitchen." Tony slowly seperates their body and Bucky could feel his Alpha breathing in front of his face and a forehead placed on his. He pushed a bit forward and brushed his nose on his Alpha's. Tony chuckles out a "Sweet omega, aren't you?"  
  
Bucky smiled but doesnt open his eyes, only repeating the action.  
  
Tony nuzzles back for a while as well as kissing bucky's face once in a while.  
  
Bucky heard the door open but that didn't stop Tony from what he was doing. A weight behind him and a hand on his neck, on his bond mark, made Tony stop but made Bucky purr. Closing in to the hand on his neck, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"Hey, honey." A soft but firm voice said, Steve. "Let me see those steel blue eyes, hm?" Steve added palming his cheek and jaw turning his face to him and coaxing to look up.  
  
Bucky felt tony speaking from his neck, mouth moving on his other bond mark. "Rise and shine, love. You need to eat your lunch."  
  
Slowly, the Omega opened eyes. "There you are." Steve said, coming down to nuzzle his nose.  
  
This time, Bucky tried to speak. "Hi." he said in his sleep-thick voice, happiness laces his voice though sleepy.  
  
Bucky may not know it but that just did so many things to his Alpha's. So Tony licked his bond mark while Steve smiled at him. "Good afternoon, honey."  
  
"You've slept for while, huh. You really did sleep most of today just like you planned last night." Steve said bringing his head down to brush against bucky's nose then kissing it.  
  
"Well, Tony did too so 's'fine, right?" the omega answered, cheeky, letting himself feel the love and care his Alphas are giving him.  
  
"Of course, honey."  
  
Bucky curled his right hand on Steve's neck when the Alpha goes up to sit, signaling to pull his Omega to sit too. Tony felt it and moved up to sit too, leaning back on the headboard. The two alpha chuckled as Bucky didn't removed his hand on Steve's neck instead added the other and hugged steve tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you, Steve. Alpha" bucky said, kissing his alpha's cheeks. The two obviously not minding morning breath or anything.  
  
Steve hugged his Omega back tightly as a sign of gratitude. They may have rough times before being able to do this but Steve won't change it for the world.  
  
It took them so long to improve their skinships as the two alpha's promised to go at Bucky's pace. It started from sitting beside each other on definitely-not-a-date date night to leaning on shoulders. It came to the point where the two alpha's face would glow everytime bucky so much as leaned a bit on them. Tony was the first to initiate a kiss on the cheek three weeks after they passed on the holding hands stage.  
  
It was completely unexpected at that time. Tony was a skinship lover kind of man and kissing someone on the cheeks when saying goodbye was very normal.  
  
Tony was called to the company earlier while they were having lunch near his company then Tony just kissed Steve on the cheek then Bucky too while talking miles per minute on his phone. Tony had apologized so many times after that. It came to the point where he didn't sat beside Bucky on their definitely-a-date-now date for days that Bucky pulled him down beside him and Steve. Then the next time they had lunch and was about to go home, Bucky had summoned his braverly and kissed the two on their cheeks. The two alpha's didn't have the time to process it that the next time they met Bucky they both kissed him back on his cheeks at the same time (Bucky didnt know but the alphas asked JARVIS a snap of his reaction on that).  
  
"Its always nice to see you too, Omega" the blond Alpha kissed his Omega's cheek back.  
  
"Now, that's a sight I want to see everyday." remarked tony.  
  
The brunet Omega turned to face his other Alpha and smirked, "Well, why don't you come here then?" never loosening his grip to his blond alpha.  
  
"As much as I want to, sweetheart, you two need to eat lunch." Steve sent an affectionate smile to Tony then kissed his Omega's bond mark, removing himself from his embrace.  
  
"Tony said its my favorite?"  
  
"Yes"

Steve pats Bucky's thigh, urging him to go sit in front of the other Alpha. The Omega only squinted his eyes but goes to sit at the vee of Tony's legs, glueing his back to his Alpha's chest. The Alpha embraced his Omega on his shoulder and kissed his neck again.  
  
The scent of the room can only be explained as _happiness, contentment and home._  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anything about driving so sorry if something is wrong on the most likely two sentences i wrote about it >_>
> 
> anyways, THE NEW LOOK FOR BLACK WIDOW (2020) IS SO COOL AND BEAUTIFUL. STAN THE WIDOWFAM YA'LL
> 
> also, marvel please don't do anything bad to widowfam, i'm begging
> 
> as always, enjoy and thank you for reading. i appreciate some comments and kudos too! <3

Bucky's eyes follow as Steve picked up the tray of food, placing it in front of them. Pair it with Tony's consistent peck and nuzzling on his neck, he can't help but be emotional in a positive way for the ways his alphas treat him.  
  
Bucky tried to pick up the fork but stopped mid-way as Steve pushed a forkful of pasta in his mouth. He ate it and send a grateful smile to his alpha.  
  
He knows it was so long before they became close like this and no matter how many times Steve and Tony assures him that it was okay, the regret doesn't go out in his mind. Logically, he also knew he shouldn't feel sorry for the lost times but he is and it took so many assurance from his two loving and patient alphas for that to slowly fade.  
  
Now, he's happily eating lunch in bed with his two alphas doting and feeding him. Steve had told him this and Tony nods and Bucky agrees: he'll never change anything on what they had gone through to be here right now.  
  
Caught in the moment of just opening his mouth for the food Steve feeds him and Tony's hands on his body, Bucky slowly regains his attention to his alphas.  
  
"-This afternoon at 3"  
  
"I thought you only have morning classes this day?"  
  
"Me too but we need to plan this year's college week, so"  
  
"Oh, okay. no problem. We'll just probably laze around more"  
  
"You'll come home for dinner though, alpha?" Bucky asked, lowering down the blond alpha's hand on the plate.  
  
Due to his two alpha's busy schedules, between running a company and teaching art and history classes, add Bucky's hectic schedule for his last year in college, the three of them never ate at the same time for almost two weeks. But now that Tony has finally presented his new techs and upgrades to the board and Bucky's hectic week finally toned down a bit and Steve. Bucky really thought the three of them could catch up with each other today because Steve only have a morning class to teach and now, he was needed back in the university.   
  
The two alpha must have felt the shift on their omega's scent from happiness and contentment to _sadness_ and _missing you_. Steve sighed softly, removing the tray to the bedside table and moved forward to Bucky and Tony. Bucky's thighs and one of Tony's are now on Steve's lap.  
  
Bucky looked down, playing with his fingers, waiting for his alpha to talk.   
  
"Oh Bucky, of course im gonna be home for dinner." Steve cupped his jaw but not urging him to look up.  
  
"I just - its just that its been weeks and I hardly see you two at the same time." Bucky leaned more to Tony and still doesnt look Steve. "I miss you two, so much"  
  
The two alpha's eyes met, surprised. Sure, its not the first time this arrangement happened but it _is_ the first time Bucky said that out loud.  
  
This time, Steve lifts up Bucky's face to meet his gaze, caressing his cheek. "Tell you what, I'm gonna go attend an hour then let my assistant can finish it. Alright?"  
  
Steve knows how Bucky doesn't want that their jobs be affected just because on an omega's whim that's why Steve ammended an hour. Bucky was grateful that his alpha remembers that.  
  
"Alright." Bucky smiles.  
  
The blond alpha pushed up on the bed more and glomps his whole body towards his two lovers. Tony grunts but otherwise didn't resist. Bucky laughs softly and the ambience goes back to positive scents, Steve and Tony couldn't be any happier.  
  
"Since I still have an hour and a half before the meeting," Steve lifts his head up from Bucky's chest. "Cuddle?" he asks.  
  
There were times that Bucky was never affected by Steve's eyes and can never say no to him and he guesses this is moment can be added too. So bucky embraced his blond alpha, pulling him more and leaned back, nuzzling, to Tony.  
  
"Cuddle." Bucky says, definitely.  
  
**  
  
Tony decided to be _Tony_ and asked Bucky if he wants to surprise Steve. Of course Bucky would have answered no if he knew surprising the blond alpha would mean going to his university and give his co-faculties food. But of course Tony didn't elaborate it.  
  
And now Bucky is on the passenger seat on Tony's car glaring at the brunet alpha.  
  
"Oh, c'mon now, hon. Its just a small surprise."  
  
"I can't believe I forgot for a second hos your brain works." Bucky said.  
  
Tony chuckled and gripped Bucky's hands a bit. "It's fine. You were scent drunk and happy, I'm not gonna hold it against you."  
  
"You know I hate it when you use that term."  
  
"But babe!" tony stole a peek of him, gauging his responce, before giving the road his full attention, Bucky hid a chuckle at this. "You scented so happy and content and so me and Steve just a while ago!"  
  
"I know. I really missed you two, y'know." It was Bucky's turn to squeeze Tony's hand.  
  
"So, we go for surprising Steve?" Tony stopped at a red light and faced Bucky, smiling.  
  
Bucky can't help but to pull his seatbelt a bit to lean and peck his alpha's lips. "Sure, but only after his meeting and he's on his office."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"And you can only buy enough food for his co-faculties only not for the whole university faculty."  
  
"No! That's-"  
  
"I said what I said Tony."  
  
"Ugh, fine. Thank god you're cute." Tony removed his hold on Bucky's hand to control the gear shift as the light turned green.  
  
"Thank god I'm cute." Bucky teased Tony as he grabbed his alpha's hand back.  
  
**  
  
The meeting turned out to be longer than planned. It can't be helped, the professors are really enthusiastic in organizing their college week. The university's College of Architecture and Fine Arts' College Week has always been the whole university's favorite. At least from what surveys they had done.   
  
Steve excused himself for a bit to answer Tony's call. Perfect timing, he can apologize for being late.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Steve?" It was Bucky.  
  
"Hey, love." Steve suppressed the want to smile. "Something you need?"  
  
"Just thought I should warn you about Tony." The smile on Bucky's tone was very noticeable.  
  
"What level is it?" They have this thing about warning each other about things, whether its is serious or not. Level one would be the tamest, and ten the most dangerous.  
  
Bucky laughed. "To be honest, i don't know. It can be 3 but most it is a 7 but that's for you."  
  
"I don't understand." sSeve heard a siren. "Where are you? Is Tony in danger?"  
  
"What? No! He's fueling the car. Just wanna warn you we're bringing the dinner to you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Steve can't help it, he laughed. He's probably getting longer on a phone call but his assistant can handle the rest of the finalization in the meeting.  
  
"Yep, we're like 10 minutes before we arrive."  
  
"So, bringing me the dinner. The school only have the cafeteria and a few fast food chain near."  
  
"About that, bringing dinner means to you and your co-faculties." Bucky said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"We're not steve. Shit- Tony doesn't know i'm telling you this so bye!" And the line went dead.  
  
Steve sighed. Well, at least he was warned this time.  
  
**  
  
True to his words, a few minutes after the meeting ended and the professors had gone back to their own faculty rooms, Tony stark had barged in the room with few people behind him holding plastics bags of food.  
  
Bucky just smiled, either way he has both his alphas with him on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about marvel and seventeen on my twt, maybe?  
and also about bbc sherlock and good omens, probably
> 
> @616seungkwan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky had to take a leave in class for a week due to an early heat and was left with so many assignments and reports to do. thankfully, steve and tony was there whenever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is because of the quarantine and the many many assignments we had to do.
> 
> \--  
ol is online   
sc body is student council body
> 
> just in case hehehe

Bucky was seated in their living room leaning on their sofa. The low table in front of him was scattered with notebooks, books, pencils and pens, and his laptop.

The omega knew it isn’t his heat’s fault but he can’t help but point the blame on it. Bucky really hated being late in any school related stuffs whether it may be an essay or just a simple assignment or a full written report and final papers.

It’s just that the circumstances all pointed to his heat when he’s finding someone – or in this case something – to blame. See, Bucky had always had his heat every two months on the last week of a month. it has been convenient for so long because never had the school’s calendar had scheduled anything important on the last week of every month. that’s what attracted Bucky to the university he’s in, it is pro-student.

They treat everyone as equal, giving equal opportunity as well as giving considerations to make the student’s comfortable. From following their school calendars strictly to having facilities to accommodate an alpha in rut and an omega in heat when it comes earlier.

That’s probably the only thing Bucky had cared about when he was picking where to enroll. So when Becca had recommended it to him after hearing about it from her friend’s mother, Bucky searched about it.

But being with an alpha, two alphas for days had probably ruined his cycle. There had been a moment where Bucky had blamed himself for spending so much time with two alphas but he countered it with the reasoning that he’s been hanging out with Natasha and phil for so long but they never had affected his cycle. He had also blamed Steve and Tony but it’s not fair to them because they have always been careful and there are also days where Bucky was the one who invited them out.

That is why he had been absent for a week. He was supposed to have his heat finished within three days but it turned out this time to four days so he had to ask clint a favor to lend him all his notes and maybe record the lectures.

Late night on the fourth day of his heat, it was Steve who called and asked if there was something they could do. Bucky told them he would be grateful if any of them would be the one asking his prof on one subject about the things he missed because Nat and Phil didn’t have the time and Clint was scared of the prof. It was Steve who asked and it was Tony who sent him the things he needed to do.

Bucky had called them the moment he entered his apartment on his first day to cancel their date the next day because his heat is coming early. After the first wave, he checked his phone and Tony had left a message saying he had sent a package. It was on the second day he had the mind to thank him and Steve for the present.

The package consisted of foods that Bucky loved and some DVDs from Steve’s collection and a tablet from Tony where he can ask Jarvis to play anything he wants and search anything he needs to help him for his lessons. Those were helpful but Bucky would take so long before admitting to the two Alphas that he loved the sweater from Steve and a jacket from Tony more.

Bucky wouldn’t be this irritated if the week his heat landed on was a normal week but it was a week after examinations and those were time times the professors lectured more and give more assignments and works to do. It’s where they announce their plans on the next weeks before finals comes again.

\--

Bucky was reading and typing an essay for his major subject when a message came on the tablet he’s using.

It was Steve asking “Can I call?”

Bucky typed an answer then a while later, his phone on the table rang.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Bucky,” Steve said. Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi, hon,” Tony was heard, probably shouting from the sound of it.

“Say hi to Tony for me, please.”

Bucky put down the tablet and book from his thighs to the table and leaned more comfortably on his sofa.

Steve relayed his message to Tony before asking “How was your week?”

It should’ve been awkward asking an omega about their heat but the three of them have been honest about what they feel about each other from the get-go so it was fine. Bucky had said he appreciated them being honest and forward with him.

“It was fine, Steve. Just a bit surprised it came a week earlier.”

“We were too. How about the package?” Steve asked then came again Tony’s shouting “Was it useful?”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile then chuckled softly. “Can’t you just sit beside each other so Tony won’t shout?”

“Yeah, Tony why don’t you come here and sit beside me so you wouldn’t shout?” Steve said, mockingly.

Beeps and some metals moving was heard.

“You in the lab?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, babe. Dum-e said he missed you.” It was Tony. His voice nearer and clearer than a while ago.

“Tell him I miss him too.”

“So, the package?” Tony started. Bucky knew what he was asking about but he would probably need to gather more courage than to confess that he would want more of their clothes. It’s rude to think about it since it’s not like Steve and Tony had asked him to be their Omega but Bucky’s a genius, not like Tony but he’s not blind, the two Alpha’s isn’t that subtle.

“I really loved the white chocolate and the caramel popcorns, Tony. As well as the many packs of frozen nuggets.” Bucky answered purposefully ignoring the thing the Alpha was really asking about.

Bucky heard Steve sigh and asked Bucky directly.

“Did our clothes helped you, sweetheart? We we’re really worried. We thought we we’re at fault because we’d spent times together for so long. Tony thought we probably triggered your early heat.”

Bucky didn’t really hear the whole statement, concentrating on the question.

“The, uh. The what?” He asked, more like squeaked, really.

“We wouldn’t let our Omega spend his heat alone right?” Tony said softly, teasing tone gone.

Bucky flushed more at what Tony said. That’s the first time they called him _theirs_. He was so happy it was reciprocated, ecstatic, his heart is just so full.

He’d never thought a day would come in his life that he’ll feel happy being claimed by an Alpha but the way Tony had said it made him so happy and warm.

Then Steve had to add, “Omega? Bucky, you alright there, hon?”

So Bucky had blurted the first thing his mind came up with.

“I want you both here.” Which had Bucky startled as well so he, as silent as possible, cleared his throat and added, “Please, Alpha?”

A short pause dominated the air and Bucky flushed more.

“We’ll be there in 20, sweetheart.” Tony said determinedly then Bucky heard metals moving again and Jarvis talking to him.

“Anything you want us to bring over there, Bucky?” Bucky was a bit sad hearing his name instead of Omega from Steve.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Just you both is fine.”

“Alright then. We’ll see you, okay?”

“Okay. See you.”

\--

Bucky had to control his breathing the moment the phone call ended and forced himself to continue his essay instead of waiting for his Alphas longingly.

It was effective because he was nearly finished on the essay when clint texted and there was still 10 minutes before Steve and Tony arrive.

_i know you dont open ur student acct but prof. kang just announced hell do an online class 2 hrs from now_

_wow really? Thought he doesnt do ol classes bc its not a true class and all _

_idk man just check it out tho idk the topics he’ll discuss_

_yeah, thanks man_

_no problemo_

_nat said their classes complained to the sc body that why_

_more likely nat’s class are real scary_

_she reading on my shoulder lol_

_see u on monday barnes_

Bucky was typing a response to Natasha when knocks came in his door.

_not really scared of u tbh_

_you gonna face her wrath bro hahaha_

Bucky opened his door to Tony. He looked down the hall to see where Steve is.

“He was called last minute to sub another prof.” Tony explained, his voice surely telling him their both sorry.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to hug Tony. “’s fine.”

“It’s just an hour, so he’ll run here after.”

The alpha reciprocated the hug tightly. His nose buried on the omega’s neck, an arm in his lower back and the other on his shoulder to press the omega more into the alpha’s body.

The omega pulled the alpha inside while hugging since he felt Tony won’t loosen his hold. Bucky didn’t really complain since he missed Tony too.

As the door locked, Tony rose up and looked at Bucky. Eyes interchanging from the omega’s lips and eyes. Bucky smiled and nodded.

Tony smiled back, arm pulling the omega closer again and kissed him. They kissed for a while, nipping and pecking each other.

“Okay, big boy, that’s enough.” Bucky pulled off, laughing at Tony’s exaggerated pout.

Bucky pecked him one last time then pulled him towards his living room

\--

Tony was shocked the moment Bucky opened his door. He was ready to hug and kiss the living day lights out of his omega when a subtle scent of sadness came as he explained where was Steve.

Then the beautiful omega hugged him and Tony was just a weak alpha for his omega so he hugged Bucky tightly, thankful that the omega hadn’t pushed him away. Instead, his omega indulged him and pulled him inside and agreed to be kissed.

The sight of Bucky’s living room hit Tony with warmness and happiness that he can’t really explain. He’s sure Steve would feel it too but the other Alpha wasn’t here yet.

Bucky probably hadn’t realized it as he walked straight to his kitchen to fetch Tony something to drink but Tony had.

The mess in the living room looked a lot like a nest. At least two comforters were haphazardly placed and clearly rumpled from laying down on the floor between the sofa and the low table, a big pillow was there too, an afghan was laying on the sofa as well. The table was full of student things and glass of water and a small bowl of nuts. As a result, the scent of a newly finished heat and Bucky’s scent was stronger.

Yes, this really made Tony happy, he can talk for Steve on that.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I was there the whole morning doing assignments and all.”

Bucky put the glass of grape juice on Tony’s hand then proceed to gather the comforters to fold it. Tony stopped him quickly. the omega looked at him quizzically.

“You just finished heat, hon. You probably need to nest more.”

That brought a bright flush on Bucky’s ears. “Nest?”

“It’s fine, Bucky. Just continue what you were doing before I arrived.” Tony smiled at him, getting the comforters out of his hands and dropped them back to where they are originally.

Bucky just nodded and sat back down, pulling his tablet to reread and edit the essay he was working on. He’s just thankful the topic of him nesting was out of the window.

“You don’t mind me doing my works here too?”

“Its fine, Tony. I did invite you unexpectedly.”

From Tony’s position, lying on the sofa at Bucky’s back, he leaned down to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

\--

That continued for a while. Occasionally, Tony would his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and neck and the omega would, unconsciously, Tony figured, nuzzle on it and sometimes purr but never breaking his concentration on a reading or on a report he’s doing.

Sometimes on his head too and that would earn a similar reaction from the omega which made the alpha happier and content.

A knock from the door broke both of their concentration.

“It’s Steve.” Tony told Bucky when the omega looked at him.

“How-? Oh, yeah, mates for five years.” Bucky said, sighing. Lovingly, if anyone would ask Tony.

“You know it, hon.”

Bucky opened the door to a very tired Steve. Judging from his smile and a paper bag full of papers.

The omega smiled to his alpha and pulled him inside where he hugged Steve as he hugged his other alpha a while ago.

Steve, same as Tony, scented him. Nose staying on Bucky’s neck but only one hand was able to hug him on his lower back.

“I missed you, darling.”

Bucky softly chuckled. “Missed you too, Steve.”

\--

The same as what the omega did for Tony, he walked straight to the kitchen leaving Tony and Steve staring at each other.

Tony had seen in Steve’s eyes the moment he realized what he also realized from the state of Bucky’s living room as he just smiled at his mate. Yep, happy and content and warm.

Bucky had seen them smiling goofily at each other.

“What, you going to say I’m nesting too?”

Steve looked at Bucky on his side. His look as if challenging Steve to say yes.

“There’s nothing bad about nesting, Bucky. It’s natural for an omega to nest when they are in heat and after it.”

Bucky placed a glass of grape juice on Steve’s hand and harrumphed while going back to his place on the comforters. His ears, though, doesn’t hide how embarrassed he is with his alphas talking about him nesting but he was still thankful they let him.

Steve and Tony just looked at each other and then at the omega fondly.

The blond alpha walked towards the sofa and placed the paper bag on it where Tony’s feet was. He sat down and leaned to his omega to hug him some more. As the omega didn’t push him back, he leaned more and nuzzled Bucky’s neck, kissing it just once. It made the omega looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

Steve smiled and goes in to kiss his omega. Bucky couldn’t help but sigh as their lips touched and Steve deepening it. The omega opened his lips, accepting more kisses his alpha gives him.

\--

The three spent the whole day like that, silently working on their own works and papers with stolen kisses and nuzzles on the neck.

With Tony still lying on the sofa behind Bucky and his hands playing with Bucky’s long hair and with Steve beside him as he checks papers from his substitute class of the day and once in a while receiving a press of lips on his neck and cheeks, the omega was content and happy and was able to finish more than what he intended to do that day. The alphas were also happy scenting the fading heat out of their omega and the original scent of Bucky getting stronger every time they scent him on the neck leaving kisses while they’re on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how are you guys? how is quarantine treating you all? the quarantine is really doing me wierd lol im doing things i don't normally do (my stomach is weak to gore and such but i'm enjoying hannibal. tho its not really gore but yeah)
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and stay safe always! <3


End file.
